Cedar Wood
Cedar Wood is a 2013-introduced fiction-only character. She is part of The Adventures of Pinocchio as the next Pinocchio, and a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side out of a general belief that people should be free to choose, though she herself is eager to follow in her father's footsteps. As the next Pinocchio, one might expect Cedar to be an experienced liar, but the opposite is true. At a young age, her father had a Truth spell cast on her, which prevents her not only from lying but also makes her prone to share truths without actual provocation. The spell won't wear out until her incarnation of the story commences. Her friends understand her predicament and don't hold it against her, but they are careful about sharing secrets with her. In return, Cedar doesn't blame them their hesitance and goes the extra mile to take responsibility for her flaw and protect any secrets she does come across. Portrayers In English, Cedar Wood is voiced by Jonquil Goode. Character Personality Cedar is shy and a bit talkative. She is also excitable and can work herself up into a frenzy when she's worried about something. She currently only tells the truth, but she expects to learn to lie eventually, although this makes her confused about her destiny. Appearance Cedar has dark brown, poofy hair with purple strands, medium brown skin, and hazel eyes. Fairy tale Relationships Family Cedar is the daughter of Pinocchio. Friends Madeline Hatter counts Cedar as a best friend. Cedar is also good friends with Raven Queen. She is also roommates with Cerise Hood (as revealed in The Storybook of Legends) and seems to be on relatively good terms with her. Outfits Basic She wears a purple, orange, and white frilly dress. The top portion of her dress looks similar to lederhosen. Her accessories include gold jewelry, orange open-toed wedges, a purple headband with a golden cricket, and knee-high white socks with orange ribbons. Legacy Day For her pledge, Cedar wears a purple frilled dress, colored with orange and purple stripes. She accessorizes with a sparkly grey belt. She also wears purple ribbons as bracelets, and a small purple hat with a pink feather. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Cedar Wood. * May 30, 2013: Cedar Wood makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Cedar Wood makes her diary debut in Madeline Hatter's 'Basic' diary. *October 8, 2013: Cedar Wood makes her book debut in "The Storybook of Legends". Book Cedar Wood and her father, Pinocchio, host a visit from Raven Queen and the Good King. Notes *The name "Pinocchio" is argued to mean various things, but the "pino-" almost always is taken to mean "pine". Pines are a genus of trees with the Pinaceae family. Another genus with that family are the Cedars, which is presumably the reference behind the name "Cedar". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Book characters